The Dragon Slayers
by leighjw98
Summary: The Sequel of 'That One Mission That Changed Everything'... All the Dragon slayers come together to Find their Dragons... Only with 2 'People' Who speak in 3rd person , Love Triangles and Rivals All working Together will they Manage anything? Rated T For Swearing, Violence and what could happen... *Was Searching For Igneel* - Name Change
1. The Twin Dragon Slayers, We meet again

**So**_** After The last story I've had better feedback :D **_

_**And so I'd Like to Thank The Followers of 'That One Mission That Changed Everything' **_

_**Thank you to ; Adri-Swan **_

_** ahaurats-FT**_

_**for following the previous story :) **_

_**I also Asked what you'd think abot a sequal... **_

_**And as aked by 'Adri-Swan' I've decided to do a sequal to 'That One Mission That Changed Everything' **_

_**So I hope you enjoy this story but if you haven't read the story mentionned above you probably won't get this one, So I'd advise reading that one first but anyways enjoy this story. If you have any requests please comment them in the review box or PM me :D **_

_**Please rate and review...**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima still does... **_

_**ENJOY! :p **_

* * *

_**Searching For Igneel**_

_**Chapter One**_

_(Normal Pov)_

It had been 2 months now since Natsu and Lucy had been together. And No one could be happier for them. The once heartbroken Natsu was now so happy and felt like his dream haad come true. He was_ in love with Lucy_. That's the only way he could put it.

It was a Normal Day in the guild when the normaly Happy Natsu looked a bit down. Lucy walked into the guild and sat down next to Natsu.

"What's Up?" Lucy asked smiling and sitting down next to Natsu.

"ummmm Nothin" He said still staring at the wooden table they were both sat at.

"You sure Natsu? You look at bit Down..." Lucy Commented

"I Found a Letter at my house when I woke up this morning" Natsu said laying a white envoloppe on the table.

"Don't you think you should open it, Flame-Brain" Gray said sitting down with his team-mates at the table.

"Yh, that's obviously what they want you to do Natsu" Lucy agreed.

"I can't" Natsu Replied.

"W-why?" Lucy asked concerned

Silence fell in the guild. But Natsu didn't reply.

"Natsu you have to open it" Mira said collecting the glasses of the table.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Don't be" Lucy said sitting closer to him. She smiled at him.

"Luce." HE began. She nodded "Will you read it for me" He asked

"N-natsu I think you should read it" Lucy said feeling guilty instantly with her rejection.

"Please" He begged. He looked at Lucy and she saw he had a tear in his eye.

"Fine" She agreed.

* * *

Lucy slowly and carefully opened the Envollope. And took the Folded piece of paper out. She unfolded it and began to read the letter aloud.

_Natsu..._

_I know that recently you have been Looking for Ignnel, Your Dragon._

_I believe I may be able to help you and I would like to. Please meet me tonight at the local cafe at 6pm. You may Come along or Bring along Who you like. _

_Alot has passed between us but I wan't to make it up between us. After all, we are both Dragon Slayers and We should stick together after all?!_

_Don't Worry Sting knows nothing of this letter and will not be involved. _

_Please, let me help you find Igneel. _

_Rouge Cheney._

Lucy didn't believe here eyes. Rouge? she thought quietly to herself.

The guild was still silent. Waiting for Natsu's Repsonse.

Natsu looked at his watch. 5h55.

* * *

_(Natsu's Pov)_

I got up and walked over to Gray.

"Gray, I need you to come with me, meet me outside the guild please" I whispered as I noticed nearly all the guild was trying to figure out what I was doing. I know I normaly act dumb but when It comes to Fights and Igneel, I'm SERIOUS!

Gray nodded and walked out of the guild. Then I walked over to Gajeel who was sitting with Levy, Jett and Droy.

"Gajeel." I said Slowly. He looked at me in the eyes and he nodded and followed Gray out of the Guild. He must have know what I was going to say. Well he Would have, Dragon Slayers have to stick together. To find their Dragons...

Then I slowly looked around the Guild. I saw wendy. Should I ask her to come or not? She was a dragon slayer... But was she ready for this?

While I was debating this in My head, I noticed Lucy had disappeared and Wendy and Luxus had walked up to me.

"I'm in" Luxus said. After all, he was a 2nd generation Dragon slayer.

"Me too" Wendy said. I couldn't stop them. They had the right to come didn't they?

They are all Dragon Slayers.. Except Gray. But Gray was My best Friend, And My Worst Ennemi but We Only fight because Of our Elements, we both knew that, we just didn't like excepting it.

Wendy and Luxus walked out of the Guild.

I looked at master. He nodded and smiled.

"Be careful, My child and I hope you finally find Igneel" HE said, I nodded and looked for happy, Carla and Lili.

"HAPPY! CARLA! LILI!" I shouted. "DON'T THINK WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND" I said and the three apeared infront of me. Flying side by side.

"Aye!" Happy said and they flew outside.

I looked around the guild. Picked up the letter from the table and went outside.

I carefully looked at the group of people I'd asked to come with me and then there was a small group next to them. Saying they Were coming too. I couldn't believe How many friends I had who wanted to help me.

I looked at the chosen group ;

-Gray

-Gajeel

-Luxus

-Wendy

-HAppy

-Carla

-Lili

and then I looked at the Tag along group ;

-Lucy

-Juvia

-Romeo

-Lyon (Why was even at our Guild? Isn't he From Lamia Scale?!)

-Ren (What the Hell?)

-Hibiki ( Aren't they the Guys that flirt with every girl they see?)

-Eave (From Blue Pegasus? Why are they here?)

-Erza

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked the 4 Strangers

"To help" Lyon said

"We are your friends, we want to help you find Igneel" Hibiki said

"But this group is way too big to help me find Igneel" I replied

"There is never a Group too big" Erza said smiling

Then 3 People walked up to us. They were wearing hoods.

"Who the Heck are they?" I asked

"It can't be? can it?" Erza said to herself but we all heard

"Crime Sorciere" Lucy Said

"Correct, Lucy" One of them said. They took of their hoods and their infront of me stood ; Jellal, Meldy and Ultia.

"I Want to help" Jellal said "To help you Natsu, So that You will forgive me for all the Pain I caused you before"

I nodded. "You don't have to if Erza forgave you then so Has the Guild and that means everyone in it." I repliled.

Jellal nodded. "And He's a Dragon Slayer" Meldy said.

"2nd Generation" Ultia added.

"Then you are in, Dragon slayers stick together right Natsu?" Wendy said smiling. I nodded, she still loved this Jellal as much as the 1st Jellal she met ; Mystgun. She still loves him like her big brother even after everything he had done to us. But If She and Erza and the MAster Forgave him that means so have I.

"So Who's Going?" Master asked walking out of the doors, not supised at the number of people that wanted to come with me.

"Looks like you have more friends than you thought, My dear Natsu." HE said.

"I'm In" Gajeel began.

"I'm in" Happy, Carla and Lili said Together

"Me too" Wendy said

"I'm in, Dragons slayers Stick together" Luxus said smiling both at me and his Grand father.

"Me too!" Jellal said. The master smiled at this.

"I'm in, For my buddy Natsu" Gray said smiling at me.

"Your trousers Gray" I said Bluntly

"What the hell? when did that happen?" He asked. We all laughed

"If M. Gray is in, Then Juvia too" Juvia said blushing at a half naked Gray.

"And I'm in too, If you want gray then you want me too... I'm way better than Gray" Lyon said Trying to get Juvia's Attention.

"Me too! I promised" Lucy said running up to me and hugging me.

"I'm in his team, so I'm in" Erza called out.

"We're in" The Trymens (Ren,Eave and Hibiki) said In unison.

"Us too." Ultia and Meldy said "We ar not to leave Jellal alone..." Ultia continued watching Jellal's every move while he was talking to erza.

"Well, Then, Natsu, It looks like you have a good team here, now hurry you only have 1 minuite left to meet Mr Cheney" Master said to me. I nodded and we all rushed to the cafe and found Rouge sitting at a table with Frosch (His exceed).

"I'll go in with Happy and Lucy" I said, Everyone agreed and I entered the cafe. I'm sure he saw the Group of people watching us from the Window...

* * *

_(Normal Pov)_

Rouge Noticed Natsu, Lucy and HAppy walk into the Cafe. He also noticed the Group that Followed Natsu.

Rouge was also aware that Sting and Lector had followed him. _'The master musthave told Sting'_ he thought '_I mean Maybe it was a bit dramatic quitting Sabertooth but It was for the best._' He thought to himself.

"Natsu" Rouge Greated. Natsu sat down at the table.

"I thought you said Sting was not involved" Was the First thing Natsu said.

"You can smell him?" Rouge asked. Natsu nodded.

"He followed me and Fro" Rouge continued.

"I see you bought along quite a few of your friends" Rouge chuckled

"They wanted to help me find Igneel" Natsu said calmly.

"So you are willing to come with me on a search for the Dragons?" Rouge asked. Natsu nodded "If it means i Can Find Igneel, I'll do anything" Natsu added.

Then Sting Walked over.

"Well If it isn't Rouge, My Twin Dragon Slayer" Sting said slightly annoyed who was followed by Lector.

"I have to help the other Dragon SLayers, You know that Sting."Rouge said calmly

"Thats why you quit the guild? it means this much to you?" Sting said, his voice getting calmer. Rogue nodded.

"Good job, I quit then too" Sting said smiling.

"You are coming too?" Lucy asked.

"If Natsu will agree" Sting said. "You know Natsu, I've always looked up to you" Sting added smiling

"Fine, just come on so we can find Igneel" Natsu said a little impatiently.

"Agreed" Rouge said.

They all left the cafe and walked up to Natsu's New team mates.

"let's go" Rouge said leading the way followed by the dragon slayers and then following the dragon slayers were all the other mages.

The exceeds were walking at the back with the other mages.

* * *

"Juvia is happy to meet you both, Frosch and Lector" Juvia said smiling.

"Yh hi, whatever" Lector said flying over to his owner, Sting.

"Frosch would like Juvia to call him Fro" Fro said happily.

"Ok Juvia is sure that we will become great friends" Juvia continued.

"Aww Man, this is gonna be along trip if they both talk like that all the time..." Gray complained

"Or we will all finish talking like that" Romeo said.

"Lyon doesn't think so" Lyon said messing around.

"STOP IT NOW LYON" Gray said shouting A few people turned to look at them.

They were already at it and the Quest had only just begun...

They had no chance...

And with Juvia and Fro talking in 3rd person...

And the love triangle which was juvia, gray and lyon...

the love between natsu and lucy...

ANYTHING COULD GO WRONG...

* * *

_**Thanks For reading, Hope You enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review... **_

_**:D**_

_**If anyone noticies any change in the names IT IS NORMAL :D**_

_**As I currently live in France, I watch Fairy Tail In french, Hense the Names are Slightly Different, And I use the French Version... Sorry **_

_**I will update soon and I hope you liked the 1st Chapter of this Story...**_

_**Please Review... **_

_**x :) **_

_**I think if i get 10 reviews, the 10th reviewer can send me A request and I'll do a Request Story :D**_


	2. Danger!

**_Hey! So I'm working on another story at the moment too..._**

**_I'm gonna post it after I've written a few chapters so please check it out... :) _**

**_Ok so I don't own Fairy tail (Still...)_**

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_Thanks to Adri-Swan for reviewing :) You seem to Review every story I've put up :) Even the 1st terrible one :) Thanks x It really does mean a lot and I thought I'd just give you a special Mention :D _**

**_Ok so on with the chapter ... ; ENJOY :D x _**

* * *

**__**_(Normal Pov)_

Natsu and the Others followed Rouge and Sting. the journey went on forever or at least it seemed to.

"Juvia" someone said. Juvia looked aound, she was alone at the back. There was no one there.

"Juvia." The voice said again. But she didn't know where it was coming from.

Juvia stopped walking and tried to find who's voice it was.

Gray and Lyon were messing about when they noticed that Juvia was missing.

"JUVIA WHERE ARE YOU?" Gray shouted tracing back his steps.

"she's here" Lyon said not far from Gray. Gray ran over to her.

"Juvia?" He asked concerned. Juvia was lying on the floor with her Clothes Ripped. She had been attacked. But by Who? and Why?

"Juvia?" Gray asked again "Can you hear me?" Lyon sat her up so she was on his lap. He was taking advantage a little bit.

She opened her eyes carefully and slowly.

"M. Gray" she said quietly noticing Gray kneeling beside her.

"W-w-what happened to Juvia?" She asked. She couldn't remember.

"We don't know, I just found you lying here" Lyon said. She realised their postion and jumped up a little bit too quickly. Too quickly. She nearly fell but Gray Caught her.

"T-t-thank you" She said her eyes closing again. She was weak. Someone had attacked her when she was alone. But why? why Juvia?

Gray carried Juvia and they went back to the group.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Juvia?" Lucy asked concerned.

"We think she was attacked but she can't remember but she's weak" Gray explained. Lucy's face became full of horror.

"Who would want to attack Juvia?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I dunno but whe have to find Wendy " Gray continued. Lucy nodded and helped him get to the front near the dragon slayers.

"WENDY!" Lucy shouted. The whole group of dragon slayers turned around and looked at Lucy.

"What's up luce?" Natsu asked.

"Someone attacked juvia." Lucy said pointing to Juvia in Gray's Arms.

"She's unconciuous" Gray said. He was trying to hide the worry and concern in his voice.

"Wendy can you help?" Lyon asked moving to the side of Gray.

Wendy nodded. Gray carefully lay Juvia on the ground, So Wendy could use her magic to help her recover.

"We have to keep moving" Rouge said.

"We can't" Gray said calmly. "She's Badly Ingured, Can't you see that?"

"I know but we have no time to loose and it's nearly night fall. If you want to reach the nearst hotel, whe have to keep walking!" Rouge said getting annoyed.

"Fine Go with out us, But I'm staying with Juvia" Gray said now getting annoyed.

"Then If you are staying, we all are. We stay together REMEMBER" Natsu said sshouting a little so that Rouge would get the point. He nodded and walked back over to sting.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked. Sting shook his head. "Someone is following us" He said.

Something was going on but no one could work out what it was apart from Jellal. He felt something. After all he was the most powerful one was one of the 10 sacred mages of Fiore.

He felt a strong magic. But he didn't reconize it. What could it be. He knew the group was being followed. And it was probably by the person who attacked poor Juvia.

* * *

_Jellal's Pov_

I looked around the area while we were waiting for Juvia To wake up. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I felt the magic. But where was it coming from? and who was it coming from? It wasn't Zelef it wasn't that powerful. But it felt stronger than the mages from Fairy Tail. What could it be?

I found nothing. But I was one Hundred percent Sure that we were being Followed.

"Are you ok Jellal? You look Uncomfortable" A female voice said while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Erza.

"I can feel a Strange Magic." I replied quietly so only us two could hear. I didn't want to worry the others.

"Like at the Magic games?" She asked. It wasn't like that it was weaker but it still was powerful. It was kind of hard to explain.

I just shook my head. "IT's not Zelef, It's too weak" I replied. But it was worrying me. If we were being followed they were following us for a reason...

"We are being followed" I whispered.

"You feel it too?" Erza asked me. I nodded.

"But i don't know who... And why would they attack Juvia?" Erza asked confused.

"I don't know either" I replied.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here" I finally said.

"I'll let Natsu know" She said and she turned away.

* * *

_Juvia's Pov_

Juvia Woke up and Saw M. Gray sitting next to her. Juvia slowly sat up and M. Gray look at her.

"Are you feeling better Juvia?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked me.

"Um, Juvia heard her name and then She went to see who was calling her and after...after..." A few tears fell down Juvia's cheek.

"It's ok juvia, If you can't remember, It doesn't matter" Gray said. I nodded and wiped away the tears.

M. Gray put his arm around Juvia and he hugged her!

Yay! Hugged Juvia! At last! Juvia was having a little party in her head mmy M. Natsu walked over to them.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We have to keep going, Jellal told Erza that it's not safe to stay here, aparently we are being followed" Natsu explained.

"Ok, Do you want me to Carry you?" Gray asked as he helped Juvia up.

"It's ok, Juvia thinks she can walk"

Gray nodded at what I said.

Then we all began Walking again. Heading to the nearest ttown so that we could stay at a Hotel for the night...

* * *

_**I know It's a Short Chapter but in the next one You'll find out who The Person Following them is... **_

_**Please Rate and Review, Like I said I'm gonna update one other story but that will be in some time because I'd like to update a few chapters together.**_

_**And I'm Also working on a quick Gralu Story which will be 2/3 Chapters long, I'm trying to make it funny... :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it... **_

_**1 Last thing who do you prefer ? **_

_**Gray x Juvia **_

_**or**_

_**Lyon x Juvia ? **_

_**Let me know in the Reviews x x :D**_


	3. Memories and A Love Triangle

_**I do not own Fairy tail... **_

_**Please Rate And Review and i hope you enjoy x x **_

_**Sorry I didn't update earlier, My Internet went down :'( Anyways Enjoy x **_

_**Please Comment Weather it should be Lyon and Juvia or Grey and Juvia.**_

* * *

They finally Arrived at the town of Snowriver.

They booked into the hotel. 1 room for boys and 1 for girls is all they could afford.

The unkown someone was still following them...

* * *

The Next morning they woke up early and set off on their jorney about 6am.

"How you feeling Juvia?" Lyon asked her. "Juvia is okay" She replied calmly. At least she could walk alone now. She walked with Lyon and they chatted leaving Gray behind. He didn't know why but he felt a tiny piece of jealousy run through him when he saw the two of them alone together like when he saw Lucy and NAtsu alone together.

* * *

Lucy Ran up to Grey catching him up. As she was alone at the back.

"Hey" She said a little out of breath.

"Hi, You not with Flame Brain?" Gray asked her.

"Grey?! Can't you just Say NAtsu once? Anyway why you so Moody?" She asked smiling

"Who said I was in a Mood? Anyways I could if I wanted to, I just don't" Grey added and smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes at his Reply and punshed him softly on his arm. As a friendship thing.

"Let me Guess, Juvia is With Lyon?" Lucy asked becoming more serious. He nodded.

"But what does it matter? She's My friend thats all" Grey said avoding the obvious meaning of what Lucy said...

"Um, yh of course Grey.." Lucy Said sarcasticially.

"She's the one who supposidly likes me not the other way around Luce, Stop acting like Mira" Grey said calmly still keeping his secret to himself.

"Grey. Who the Heck do you think you are kidding? I know how you feel about Juvia" Lucy replied giving him , her 'i know all' look. It scared Gray as it reminded him of Mira and she way 'THE Match maker of fairy tail...

"I have no idea what you are talking about Luce" He denied

"Yh yh, whatever keep denying it, it will come out soon enough" Lucy said skipping forward towards the others.

"Hey! Luce, Where you going? You're not gonna leave me alone back here are you?" He asked. She nodded with her 'little girl' smile.

"Pff Heartfillia and I thought we were Team mates and friends.." Grey said moaning (jokily).

* * *

Juvia noticed that Grey and Lucy were talking and she noticed that she was with Lyon. She thought to herself ' Why is Juvia with M. Lyon, Juvia should be with M. Grey'. She looked back to him and saw Lucy had gone.

"M. Lyon" Juvia began.

"Yes my beautiful little Juvia" Lyon Replied. Juvia blushed but still felt like smacking him one for flirting with her, everyone knew she liked Grey, except Grey, Aparently. He Only found out when they were doing the 'magic games'. He hadn't even realised before that.

"Juvia, has to go to grey" Juvia said looking a bit guilty. Lyon nodded. He knew deep down in his heart that Juvia loved Grey and not him. But he was Trying his best to get her to like him.

Juvia went to Grey and they just chatted like normal friends, with the odd moment when they'd both blush. Lyon still never Forgave Grey about Ul, but he thought it was about time. It was just hard for him. But honestly Lyon thought of Grey like a brother. He was just too scared to say it. And the most stupidest thing was that Grey felt the same way about Lyon.

* * *

The Group kept walking and finally reached a small cave.

"Well, this is our 1st stop" Rouge said looking at Natsu.

"A Dragon cave?" Gajeel said. Rouge nodded. A tear escaped Natsu's eye.

"Natsu? what's up?" Lucy asked him.

"This isn't any Dragon Cave, this is I-i-i-igneel's" Natsu Stuttered.

"Did you know this?" Wendy asked Rouge Angrily. He shook his head.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Erza asked. Nastu wiped away his tear and nodded. "Are you sure Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he was ok" Carla interrupted.

"CArla! Stop being so rude! Happy is just worried about Natsu" Wendy said.

"Well what are we doing here?" Hibiki asked.

"Yh what are we doing here?" Eave Repeated

"What are we doing here?" Ren also repeated. The worst thing wasn't that they were repeating Hibiki. It was that they repeated it while they sang...

"Guys! Shut up!" Lyon said.

"I don't even know why you guy's are here" Loki said.

"Loki?!" Lucy said shocked. "What the?! How'd you get here? I didn't summon you!"

"Remember i can open my own gate! Don't worry I don't use any of your magic to open and stay here" loki explained.

"S'up Loki" Grey said as they did a handshake.

"So what do we have here?" Loki asked. "Wait is that a Dragon cave?" He asked. They all nodded.

"You know what? we should look inside for clues" Sting said.

"I'm not going in. I can't" Natsu said quietly. He hated feeling weak like this. But he couldn't help it, this cave brought back memories and he couldn't bare it.

"Then I'll stay here with him" Grey said.

"Yh me too" Loki added

"Me too and Lucy, maybe you should stay" Lyon said. Erza nodded.

"Ok you 5 Stay over there by those rocks the rest of us will go inside" She said. They left inside the cave while Lucy, Grey, Loki, Lyon and Natsu sat on the rocks a few meters away from the cave..

Erza led the group followed by Jellal. And then By Rouge.

* * *

"Rouge? Why is it so dark?" Frosch asked.

"It's a cave. Are you ok Fro?" Rouge asked.

"Fro is scared of the dark" Fro replied a little scared. She wimpered as she spoke. Rouge picked up his little 'frog'-exeed and carried her as they walked through the cave.

"This is Hopeless, there is nothing here" Meldy said looking around.

"Look" Ultia whispered. Pointing to the wall. There was a drawing of a young boy with salmon hair with a fire breathing Dragon.

"It must be Natsu and his dragon, Igneel is it?" Meldy replied.

"It must be so hard for him and the others who lost their dragons" Ultia said quietly.

Then the 2 carried on walking.

* * *

"Lyon" Natsu began. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you, I wanted to help a friend" Lyon replied

"No, seriously, why did you come?" Natsu asked looking at Lyon in his eyes.

"Natsu! Stop, it doesn't matter, He's here, helping you isn't that what matters?" Lucy said trying to stop a fight before it began.

"So, You like Juvia?" Lyon asked Grey.

"What is it with everyone today? i like her as a friend like I told Luce, I like her no more than a team mate or more than a friend" Grey said but he didn't realise he was blushing a little bit.

"Anyways , you like her right?" Grey asked Lyon.

"This is gonna get confusing" Natsu said Smiling, he found himself again and was like normal.

"Yh Think of the Love Triangle..." Lucy added joining Natsu with laughing.

"Shut up Guy's" Grey and Lyon said in Unison.

"Ah it's so cute, they are fighing over Juvia" Loki said laughing like Lucy and Natsu.

"I thought we told you to shut up" Lyon said angrily getting ready to fight Grey.

"Guy's Calm down" Lucy said.

Then as if they planned it, they both pulled off there jackets and jumpers/t-shirts.

"Oh my god, sycronized stripping?! what's next?!" Lucy said laughing again.

"Like i said, they are gonna fight over her" Loki said, smiling proudly.

* * *

"YOu're going down Lyon" Grey said

"Whatever Grey, we all know i'm more powerful than you" Lyon said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh bring it!" Grey said.

"Oh i will" Lyon replied

"ICE MAKE, ARROWS" Grey shouted. Lyon stopped his attack and just laughed.

"ICE MAKE TIGER" Lyon shouted. Grey jumped his attack. And then by magic Erza appereared.

"STOP!" She shouted. They ran over to each other, both scared of Erza and hugged each other. They were smiling while saying "We'ree best buds!"

Natus, Lucy and Loki couldn't stop laughing. "What was all that about?" Erza asked the three.

"About Juvia" Lucy replied. "They were fighting about her" Loki added.

Juvia blushed.

"You never told us you had feelings for Juvia, Grey?!" Erza said loudly, so the whole group heard.

"I like her as a friend, why won't any one listen to me" Grey said re-dressing himself.

"We won't listen, Gry because we know the truth" Erza said, joining in with Annoying Grey, she just couldn't resist.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it x **_

_**Sorry again for not updating, hopefully another chapter is on the way x **_

_**Please rate and Review x **_

_**:D**_


	4. Ice & Water

_**Ok So the last chapter, I forgot to mention the followers so Thanks to ;**_

_**Adri-Swan**_

_**Jia-Chann777**_

_**NatsuGrayStingandRouge'sWife**_

_**ahaurats-FT**_

_**And I don't know hiw to find out who's following me as a Writer... **_

_**So chapter 4, Please Rate and Review, Thank you to the Reveiws so far...**_

_**And As 2 People have commented Lyon and Juvia... **_

_**And I've decided to write in different Peoples Pov's so let me know what you think and weather or not you think i should keep doing it or go back to the normal Pov i was doing before.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes like i keep saying English is My 1st language but as i live in france, I use that more, hense my french is better than english now... And For the names of the characters, I read the French Manga and I think the names change... **_

_**I do not own Fairy tail... **_

_**Enjoy xx **_

* * *

_Gray's Pov_

I was getting fed up with everyone trying to make me look stupid in front of Juvia. Is it really that obvious to see?

The truth is, I do like Juvia but I'm I can't tell her. I'm too then there's Lyon, He really liked her. I mean so do but Juviia needs to choose herself. Between me and him. But I just had to find the right moment and the right way to tell her...

"Grey!" Someone shouted. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around for who called me.

"Grey! Come on, we're leaving" Lucy said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say. I was still in my thoughts.

"Grey!" She shouted again. Thats when I managed to get back to reality.

"Are you ok?" She asked letting go of me as I began walking by myself. I just nodded and asked her 'why?'

"You just look a bit out of character" She replied smiling. We finally caught up to the rest of the group and yet again, Lyon stole Juvia and was walking with her near the front. Lyon was doing this on purpose! He must have been.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking thats all" I replied trying to look away from the two. But thats when I noticed they were holding hands.

"Since when were they together?" I whipspered to Lucy. She shrugged.

"How's Natsu?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's ok, now we've left the cave" Lucy said smiling. "But he asked me to leave him alone, a little bit, he said he needed some space" Lucy said with a sigh. I liked being here, with Lucy, just chatting like friends. When she smiled, it made me smile too, I don't know why, I just couldn't help it. She was my best friend apart from Natsu, Lucy knew everything. Apart from The whole ' do I like Juvia?' thing. But Lucy had always been here for me. When I need to talk, she'd be here without question...

"G-grey" She said quietly. "Do you think Natsu will be ok?" She whispered.

"NAtsu, Will be fine, He is THE salamander, don't forget that Luce, It's just hard for him." I replied. I saw she was worried about him. She really loved him, didn't she?

* * *

_Lyon's Pov_

I took hold of Juvia's hand and she looked at me, with a horrified look.

"Listen Juvia, I need to Tell you something" I said. She nodded and looked at me normaly again.

"I really like you, Juvia. You are Unique, Pretty and Funny and I know you like Grey but please give me a chance, Will you go out with me?" I said nervously! I beat Grey to it! I just hope she will give me a chance. I know she probably won't but, She need's to know I love her and that I always will.

"..." There was silence from Juvia. I looked at her worridly. Then She smiled.

"Really? you like Juvia?" She asked. I nodded. Her hand was still in mine. We continued walking whilst this was happening.

"Yes! You are amazing and I love how you talk in 3rd person and how you are different. I love everything about you" I said, as i said this I felt my cheeks begin to Burn up. I had to start Blsuhing didn't i?

"Well, Juvia Would love to go out with you" Juvia said and she kissed my cheek.

Finally Juvia, was mine and no one could change that. the girl I loved for so long, was finally mine.

I really did love her. "Juvia, I promise I'll Protect you and I'll never let you go" I whispered. I saw her Blush and then We stopped and I hugged her.

* * *

_Natsu's Pov_

I Watched as Lyon and Juvia got together. I remembered My and Lucy's Confessions...

I hated pushing her away but I needed space. This Is why I didn't choose her to come. I did love her but this was about Igneel not her and me. But i gusess she just wanted to be here for mr but I needed to be alone. I needed space. But I couldn't help but feel that I may have upset her a little. After all who was she with now? The Stripper. The Ice Princess. Because I, Natsu Draganeel, Pushed her away.

"Natsu, You shouldn't push her away, You need her Support, that's what makes yo stronger" Rogue told me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

We kept walking for hours untill we reached a train station.

"We are not getting on a train are we?" I asked worried.

"We have no choice." Rogue said to me.

"No Dragon slayer likes Transport Natsu, We'll just have to get on with it" Sting added. I nodded even though I knew I'd regret it As soon as I got on the train.

The seats were Facing ecahother. 4 People per Place.

Rouge, Sting, Fro and Lector sat on 1 half of a cabin. "Hey natsu, Gajeel why don't you sit with us" Sting said. I nodded and me and Gajeel sat on the other half with happy and Lili.

* * *

_Normal Pov _

The Other Cabin's were ;

1/ Jellal, Erza , Lyon and Juvia

2/Ultia, Meldy, Luxus

3/wendy, Romeo, Carla,

4/Ren, Eave , Hibiki

5/Lucy, Gray

(and 6/ Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel and Fro, Lector , Happy and Lili)

* * *

Cabin N° 5

"So you know about Lyon and Juvia?" Lucy asked Grey. He seemed a bit down. Grey just nodded.

"You ok?" She asked him. Again he nodded with no emotion on his face.

"I know, you liked Juvia" Lucy said. Grey rolled his eyes.

"You should tell her" Lucy suggested.

"Are you mad?! She's with Lyon now, I'm not gonna break them up for my own happiness" Grey said showing how he really felt for once.

Lucy hugged him. "Any Girl Would be happy to have you" Lucy whispered and they pulled away from gray. She Blushed a little and then looked out of the window.

* * *

Cabin N°1

"So you two are a couple then?" Erza asked getting closer to JEllal as he put his arm around her. Juvia lay her head on Lyon's Shoulder and Replied "Yes".

"You two are so sweet" JEllal then replied as he and Erza Got EVEN MORE closer.

"And you two? Are you together?" Lyon asked noticing their position.

"It's Complicated" Erza said kissing Jellal quickly on his cheek. He blushed.

"I love you Erza" Jellal whispered in her ear.

* * *

Cabin N°6

"So are You and Lucy Together Now then?" Sting asked Natsu inbetween heaving.

"yep"NAtsu replied quickly before heaving too.

"Then why are you never together?" Lector asked

"Yh why?" Fro repeated as the 4 dragon slayers were heaving. With Natsu and Rogue Lying on the floor.

"You need to stop pushing her away before you push her too far" Lili said calmly.

"He's Right Salamander" Gajeel replied heaving too.

"I'm Not Pushing" NAtsu began. Heave. "Away".

"Whatever. You've. Been. Warned." Rouge said. Lying as if he were dead on the floor.

* * *

Cabin N°4

"How come our Cabin has no Girls in it?" Eave complained.

"Dunno, it's unfair though isn't it" Hibiki added.

Ren just nodded, he was stuck in his day dreams about Cherry. He missed her terribly.

* * *

The Group finally arrived at their destination. Magnolia.

They all got off the train and The Dragon Slayer regained their Forces again.

"Why we here?" Natsu asked

"The group is too big" Rogue said. Everyone nodded in Agreement.

"Natsu, DEcide who you want to help." Sting said bluntly.

"Okayyy I choosee..." He began and then looked around.

"Rogue, Sting, Fro and LEctor" He said First. Rogue nodded and thanked him.

"And Then Gajeel and Lili" NAtsu added.

"Wendy and Carla, Lucus and Jellal" Natsu finished.

"So just the Dragon Slayers in Some sort?" Asked Lucy a little hurt.

"Lucy I'm sorry, but i need space" Natsu said trying to make an excuse.

"Fine" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. Everyone Left leaving the Young Salamander and Lucyv

"I'm sorry but I think we should break up" Natsu said. The two young Mages had tears in their eyes.

"Untill i come back" Natsu said. Lucy nodded and Wiped away her tears. She kissed him on his cheek and wished him good luck before she left and went back to her apartemnt.


	5. The Truth

_**Ok so chapter 5 :D **_

_**thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who follows this story x x **_

_**Please review x**_

_**Sorry I haven't Posted in a few days so to make up for it I've tried to make this a longer chapter x x :D**_

_**I still don't own Fairy tail ...**_

_**This may seem a little like in Anime but It will get better (hopefully) later in the chapter**_

_**And I guess the last thing to say is... **_

_**ENJOY ! **_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The Group of Dragon Slayers Left in search for Igneel and the Other Dragons. They headed towards the capital of Fiore. Meanwhile back in Magnolia, Lucy was trying to get over her broken heart. She knew that Natsu needed space and she understood that but did he really have to break up with her? And he said 'Just untill I come back'. Well He mght not even love her then. All this was running through her head. She finished taking her shower and put on her favourite PJ's and then she lay on her bed and sighed. She thought about the last few days. How HE had treated her. How HE pushed her away. How HE broke up with her 'temporarilly'. She couldn't believe that when he came back everything would be ok because she knew in her heart it wouldn't be ok, so what was the point in kidding herself?! She lay on her bed and just thought. Had she made the biggest mistake falling for Natsu? What if it wasn't him she loved? what if he never came back? She had so many questions and she needed to clear her head.

So the next day ay the guilde, Lucy decided to take a job. A job in the capital. She had no idea that's where the DRagon slayers were heading...

* * *

_*Time Skip - A few days later*_

"So this is where we can find out about the Dragons?" Natsu asked as they walked under the staduim for the Grand Magic Games.

"I've been here before" Gajeel said with no emotion.

"It's a Cremetorium for Dragon's" He added. Horror filled NAtsu and Wendy's Face.

"I have an idea" Wendy said as they saw the first bones of a dragon.

"I can use Milky way to talk to the Soul of the Dragon's here" She suggested

"Wendy! No it's too dangerous! You will get hurt and you've never even used it before" Complained Carla.

"I'll Do it, I also know the Magic of the milky way" JEllal said taking of his hood.

"Step back" He said and the Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds did as asked.

Jellal said some form of enchantement and a magic circle formed at JEllal's feet.

Then a 'ghost' soul of a dragon formed in the air infront of them.

"Who summond me?" The angry Dragon asked.

"I did. Jellal Fernandez , 2nd Generation, Dragon Slayer, Stars/Light Dragon slayer of Crime Sorciere" JEllal stated.

"And who else is here" The dragon demanded.

"Natsu Dragoneel, 1st generation Dragon Slayer, Son of Igneel, Fire DRagon Slayer Of Fairy Tail" NAtsu stated quickly

"Wendy MArvel, 1st generation, Daughter of Grandine, Air dragon slayer Of Fairy Tail" Wendy said next calmly.

"Luxus Drauer, 2nd Generation, Lightening Dragon Slayer, Also Of Fairy Tail" He also stated

"Gajeel Redfox, 1st generation, Son of Metalicca, Iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail" Gajeel said

"Sting Eucliff, 3rd Generation, Son of Vicelogia, white Dragon Slayer of Saber Tooth" Sting said quickly.

"Rogue Cheney, 3rd Generation, Son of Skydrum, Shadow Dragon of Sabertooth" Rogue said without expression.

"Happy the exeed from Fairytail" Happy said

"Carla, Exeed , Fairy tail" Carla said Bluntly

"Fro, is Frocsh, exeed from Sabertooth" Fro said

"Lector, an exeed from sabertooth" Letor added

"Lili, Panther Lili from Fairy tail an exeed" Lili added.

"Well, well , well you finally came Natsu" The dragon said

"how do you know me?" The confused natsu asked.

"I knew Igneel, I knew one day, you would come here looking for him" The dragon said.

"Do you know where he is?" Natsu asked hopefull.

"I do" The dragon said.

"Where?" Natsu, wendy and Gajeel all said together.

"And i also know where, Grandine and Metallica are too" The dragon continued.

"As a matter of fact they are all together" The dragon added. Hope was easy to see in their eyes.

"Edolas" The dragon said bluntly before faiding away as Jellal fell to the ground. The Dragon drained his power.

"E-e-e-edolas?" Natsu stuttered?!

"I'm Sorry Natsu, I can't hold the connection" Jellal said with guilt in his eyes. Had He done the right thing by calling the Dragon's soul or had it just made thing's worse?

"I don't get it" Natsu finally said breaking the silence.

"Natsu." Rogue said trying to comfort him.

"I mean we were in Edolas, why didn't we see them?!" Natsu was nearly breaking down.

"The Salamander" An unknown voice said.

"I can explain to you why the dragon's you love so much left. I can Tell you why they fled" The voice continued.

* * *

Natsu's tears had activated a hologram. A hologram of Igneel.

"Natsu, My dear Boy" The voice and with that Natsu looked up to see the Hologram. Everyone else in the room, was schoked and frozen.

"Igneel?" Natsu wimpered.

"If you are seeing this, It means that Natsu, You haven't given up on Searching for me. Well I guess you have bought some friends with you and i hear that You're friends with Grandine's Daughter, Wendy is it? and Well I guess it's time for you to know the truth" The Hologram continued.

"We went to Edolas, when the Great Dragon war began... I believe you heard of it?" Natsu nodded. He knew that this wasn't Igneel himself but it meant so much to him just to at least 'see' him again.

"Well, there was an Anima, I believe Mystogun, was trying to destroy them. He's From Edolas, You see, and Attends Your Guild. Fairy Tail. Well we Fleed. We left in an Anima and couldn't escape. We are all save and well. But we can't come back and There is no way you can access Edolas. The King, Jellal, he stopped all the Animas and now we are here, forever. We are happy. And we are dearly sorry, To have left you with no word. Please Forgive us." A tear escaped Wendy's eye. Jellal Hugged her tight.

"I'm sure both of you will become great Dragon Slayers. I know how powerful you will become Natsu. And i'm Sure when You find Your Mate, It will make you even more powerful... I've heard about a certain Lucy Heartfillia..." At Lucy's Name, Natsu let out a tear. He broke up with ?

"Anyways, Promise Me Natsu, That you will stop searching for me. You need to live your own life.." Then The hologram disappeared.

* * *

All the 3 Dragon slayers let out tears. Even Gajeel had a tear in his eye.

Rogue walked over to Natsu, followed by sting, Happy, Froch and Lector.

"Are you ok Natsu?" HAppy asked Flying into Natu's Arms.

"I'm ok" Natsu lied. He hugged tightly on to Happy (Who was at this point struggaling to breath)

"Nat" HAppy breathed. "Natsu!" "I...Breath". Rogue couldn't help but laugh at poor Happy then Pulled him out from Natsu's Arms.

"Thanks Rogue" Happy said Flying down and sitting next to Frosch.

"Natsu are you ok?" Sting asked worried about his idol.

Natsu Suddenly jumped up, Drying him tears and then acted like everything was ok.

* * *

_Natsu's Pov_

I had to be strong For Wendy. She was still young and she needed comforting. I jumped up trying to act normal. I walked over to wendy, who was crying in Jellal's Arms. Hugging tightly to him and Carla.

Jellal looked up at me and gave me a 'help me' look. I nodded and he let go of Wendy. She looked up at me and She instantly fell in my arms whilst letting go of Carla and Jellal.

"It's gonna be ok" I whispered to her. She just sobbed into my chest. This is why i had to be strong. For her. She needed everyone to be here for her...

I hugged her tighter.

* * *

_Normal Pov- Lucy_

Lucy had not long walked into a resturant where she would be working for the day. She's just finished changing into her uniform and walked into the main resturant. She got out her notebook and went to take orders.

Lucy had just finished taking a table's order when she bumbed into someone

"Sorry Sir" She said and then she looked up at who she bumped into.

"N-natsu?" She asked.

"What are you doing here Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Working."She replied bluntly.

"here?" He asked concerned.

"I needed rent money" Lucy said.

"Oh" was all natsu said.

"So shall I show you to a table?" Lucy asked

"Yes please" Jellal Spoke up, noticing the awkwardness between the two.

Lucy nodded and took them to a table. "Please just call me when you are ready to order" Lucy said and forced a smile.

"Luce" Natsu called out.

"Yes sir, And it's Lucy, How may i help?" Lucy asked turning to face him.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Natsu, Please not here, wait till you get back to the guild ok?" Lucy said and before he could answer, she turned her back and walked away. Her shift was nearly over.

"We're ready to order" Sting shouted out. A young girl with Brown hair came out.

"Ok, what would you all like?" She asked politily.

"Where's Blondie Gone?" Sting asked confusesesd.

"You mean Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"She's Finished her shift, she's off home" The Girl explained. They nodded and ordered there food.

* * *

_Back at the guild - Normal Pov_

Lucy walked in still wearing her uniform as she was too tired to change. Everyone started at her as she walked in.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" She asked confused and forgetting that she had th uniform on.

"Um, Your clothing" Mira spoke for all the frozen Guy's in the Guild. She sighed.

"I hate that new job" She complained sitting down next to Gray at the bar.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked her. She just nodded and pointed out the uniform.

"The Uniform isn't too bad..." Gray said with a cheecky smile apperaing on his face.

"Gray!" She shouted and hit him on his arm but he didn't feel a thing.

"Well, Why don't i come With you tomorrow and Put any Guy's in line that start droowling over you" Gray said laughing slightly.

"Really? you'd do that?" She asked hopefully. Gray nodded.

"Thank you so much" Lucy said as she hugged Gray tightly. He coughed.

"Oh...Urm...Sorry" Lucy said pulling herself of him.

* * *

Later that night Cana Got lucy drinking and she kept drinking, one after the other.

Lucy picked up a bottle of beer and began to drink it when Gray snattched it out of her hand.

"Hey what you doing Natsu?" She asked

"I'm Gray and I think, You've had enough" Gray said Holding the bottle away from her. But she managed to grab it back of him.

"Aww You'e So sweet Natsu, But why did We break up again?" Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted which made her jump.

"Listen, I'm Gray, and YOu and Natsu broke up because things weren't working out" Gray said more calmly. A tear slipped down her face. She was so drunk everyone was watching the scene infront of them. She no longer knew what she was doing.

"I miss Natsu" She whispered and with that she fell into Grays Arms and hugged him tightly.

"He's stupid not to see how lucky he was to have you" Gray whispered. They let go of each other and Lucy went to grab her drink again but gray was quicker.

"We have work tomorrow, Luce, You've had enough, I mean you're already Drunk" Gray said trying to keep her quiet as he didn't want the whole guild watching. Luckily for him, Erza was still on a mission and so was natsu. But he hated seeing Lucy in this state. But what could he do?

"Gray can you take her back to her apartement?" Mira asked Gray. As soon as mira asked me Gray felt someone stare at him angrily. Of course it Was Juvia. But why? No one could understand her brain... I mean she had Lyon now but hey! Juvia is just weird...

* * *

_Gray's Pov_

"Can't we call loki? or something?" I asked. Mira shook her head.

"She left her keys at her apartement and unless you want to be blamed and killed by loki... Then I'd look after her if I was you..." Mira said giving me an evil look. I nodded and Picked her up ( Bridal Style) As she could walk. She was still semi-concious and she was playing with my hair whilst in my arms.

"I love your hair" Lucy said staring at me.

"Thanks Luce" I said not really paying attention. It was late and I just wanted her to get home safely.

We finally arrived infront of Lucy's door. I took the key out of her pocket and laughed and said it tickled. I opened the door and picked her up once more and then Lay her on her bed.

"Thanks Gray" She said as I lay her down. She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me down to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her to give her a quick hug but nothing more. Even though Her perfect lips called my name. Her soft hands clung to my arm as she begged me not to leave her alone.

"Lucy, Please sleep, if you don't want me to leave, i'll sleep on the couch ok?" Gray said finally getting Lucy to Let him go. He pulled the blankets over her.

"please stay" She said. Gray nodded.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything Luce" Gray said. Then he kissed her forehead. He then Lay on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_In the Morning- Gray's Pov_

In the night I heard Lucy Talking in her sleep. She's so cute when she's sleeping. She was shouting for Natsu but then i heard her crying. I checked on her but she seemed ok. Then I heared her say my name and thanking me. For what? i dunno but hey! She dreamt about me!

I got up about 8am and tried to get Lucy Up. It took about 15 minuites to get her up. I had already made her some tea and some breakfast and i put it on the table.

"ummm" Was the first thing she said as she woke up and then it was "Why so early". Then she screamed. I guess she didn't remember last night...

"What the Heck are you doing here?" Lucy shouted but she still sounded sleepy. She stood up and mumbled to herself (but i heard) "Why am I still in yesterdays clothes. Wait I'm in my uniform!"

"You got drunk last night luce" I replied calmly.

"So that will explain the awful head ache i have then" She said going into the kitchen.

"And you kept calling me Natsu" I continued. She opened a cupboard and took out some Asprin.

"And You said you missed him and you cried" Gray explained. She took the asprin and sat next to him on the couch.

"Then Mira made me bring you back here and then i put you on your bed and you wanted me to stay with you and the only way i could get you to let go of me was to say i'd sleep on the couch" I said. Lucy blushed like mad.

"Sorry Gray" She said.

"It's ok, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked her.

"Hang over but thats all" Lucy said and she smiled her beautiful smile that makes me melt.

All of a sudden she hugged me.

"Thanks Gray" She said. "YOu're a great friend" She added. I hugged her tightly. Loving evey second of the hug...

* * *

_**Ok So 2,770 words! :D Well i hope you enjoyed reading this :D and thanks for reading x**_

_**Please Review and in the next chapter I'll be giving a shout out to all of the lovely followers, and to everyone who is kind enough to favouite this story x **_

_**Thanks xx x x **_

_**:D**_


	6. A Near Kiss or A Real Kiss?

**_So, Chapter 6! _**_**So First Of I'd Like to Thank all The wonderful Followers of This story... **_

_**-Adri-Swan**_

_**-Kida-Hori**_

_**-NatsuGrayStingandRogue'sWife**_

_**-youdontknow**_

_**And Thanks To all The Wonderful People Who Favorited This Story ...**_

_**-Adri-Swan**_

_**-Jia-Chan777**_

_**-NatsuGrayStingandRogue'sWife**_

_**-youdontknow**_

_**So, Like you Might have read the last chapter (not really a chapter) I'm looking For a Beta Reader and maybe someone could explain too me what one is please? I looked on Google but it made no sense... 0.o **_

_**Anyways here's the New chapter and I think I'm Going TO hold a Vote for who Lucy Should end up with... Please vote in the Review section... Already 11 Reviews, Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Following the Story or Favouriting... It really means a lot to me xx **_

_**So For the Vote ; **_

_**Lucy + Gray**_

_**Lucy + Natsu (again)**_

_**what do you think? **_

_**Anyways I don't own Fairytail and On with the Story... Hope you Enjoy and Please Review x x**_

* * *

_Previously... _

_All of a sudden she hugged me._

_"Thanks Gray" She said. "YOu're a great friend" She added. I hugged her tightly. Loving evey second of the hug..._

* * *

_*Time Skip-On the Train To the Capital* _

_Normal Pov_

_(Lucy-Gray) _

"How'd You feel Luce?" Asked Gray Sitting Next to her.

"I'm ok just a bit tired from the Asprin." she said as she began to yawn. Gray smiled.

"Why Don't you take a little nap?" He asked. "YOu can rest your head on my shoulder if you want, I know I'm not Natsu but I want You to be Comfy" Gray said Trying To hide His blush. Lucy smiled. She lay her head on his shoulder and Quickly fell asleep. She muttered words in her sleep but Gray couldn't understand what exactly she was saying. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face and just smiled to himself. He recently started to notice he always liked Lucy, Just a bit more than a friend. But She still loved Natsu. And they were best Friends, He didn't want them to fight over her. He just hated Natsu for Hurting and leaving her like this. But what could he do? Apart from be there For Lucy as a friend. Like her best Friend.

They finally Arrived at the Station of the Capital. And Gray Carefully Woke up the sleeping Lucy.

"We're here already?" Asked the suprised Blonde. Gray nodded and carried her bag for her because she was still in sleeping mode.

"So where's this Resturant Luce?" Asked Gray. Lucy Had finally woke up properly and Walked him to the Resturant.

"Hello, Lucy, Who's this? Is this that Natsu Dude?" Asked Jenna, **_(The other Waitress from the last chapter)._**

"Jenna! Does he look like he has Pink hair?!" Lucy asked blushing and a little embarrassed.

"I'm Gray, Fromher Guild and I'm Lucy's Friend. I came to help her here" Gray explained calmly trying to calm poor Lucy down as he noticed her blushing.

"Hello, Gray, I'm Jenna." Jenna Politly said. They shook hands.

"Wait are you _**THE**_ Gray Fullbuster?" Aske Jenna Quickly.

**_"The?!"_** Gray asked confused. Lucy gace Jenna A death Glare.

"Yh Lucy's BEST Friend in the Guild?" Jenna asked just ignoring Lucy.

"Um, I guess Why?" Gray asked Worried.

"You were right Luce, He is hot!" Jenna anonced looking a t Gray, who had somehow lost his T-shirt. Lucy Just stood frozen in her spot. 'That was a secret' Lucy thought. She Just blushed harder and harder.

"You called me Hot Lucy?" Asked Gray.

"Gray! Your Shirt!" Was All Lucy could Say as she ran to the back of the resturant where the Staff lockers were.

Gray Followed her, he put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy? Did you really say that about me?" He asked.

"O-o-f Course n-not." Lucy Said Trying to hide the truth.

"Lucy!" Gray said making her turn around to face him.

"Hum?" Lucy asked scared and worried...

"Did you say it or not?" Gray asked calmly.

But before Lucy Could Answer Jenna Walked in and asked them to get to work...

* * *

So that's what they did. They started Working in The resturant and Lucy laughed a lot more with Gray there. Espically when he kept loosing his Uniform leaving him with just his Boxers on. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at this as he, himself didn't know where it went. But she found the job a lot better having him there. That was the Moment when Lucy started to look at grey differently. And that was the Day, He started to look at her differently. Although both of them were to dense and too blind too see it.

About 4 O'clock, half an hour before their shift was over. A group came in. A group of 7 People and 5 Exceeds. They were all wearing hooded capes. Lucy walked over to them and they took of their hoods.

"Oh Hey Lucy" Said Rogue, For once showing A little bit of Emotion.

"Guy's Why are You still here?" Lucy asked confused.

"Still doing Some Investigating." Sting said "So You still working here Blondie?"

Lucy nodded and then replied "Hey! Stop calling me Blondie! You're Blond too!" She added a little annoyed.

"Hey Luce." A quiet voice said.

"N-natsu?" She asked. He nodded.

"So You staing here after today Lushe?" Asked Happy who was munching on a Fish like always.

"This is our Last Day" Gray said Walking Up behind her.

"Oh hey gray." Lucy said as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here Ice Princess?" Natsu Shouted. And thats where the Fight began. Name Calling and then There powers came into it. Lucy was sure that they were going to blow up or freeze the whole resturant. She looked at Jenna with a 'please help me' look. And jenna Just laughed. She had never met anyone from Fairy Tail Before Lucy and She thought This Salamander/Gray Fight was quite funny. She couldn't stop laughing. Lucy Tried her hardest to break up the fight. But she had luck and was just pushed aside by Natsu. Rogue Ran over to her with Jellal and helped her up and checked to see if she was ok. Luckily she was but she was so going to get them back.

"I open Thee, Gate Of Lion , Come to me Leo" Lucy said and Loki Appeared. Lucy gave him the prders for payback, so he joined the fight between the two Mages from Fairy Tail. It had turned into one of their usual Fights. About Half an hour later, The Resturant was still standing (Just?!) And Both natsu and Gray were Lying on the Floor Unconicous With Loki Smiling walking back to Lucy. He had knocked the other two out. As well as poor Sting who had not even been involved. He just happened to be in the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time. Lucy Picked Up First Natsu and sat him down at a table and did the same with Sting. Then she quickly got changed and then Picked up Gray and took him into the Staff Room, Waiting For him to wake up, so that they could Get back to Magnolia.

* * *

Hours Past and Gray still hadn't woken up. The Dragon Slayers had left and Jenna Was locking Up the Resturant. Lucy had no choice but carry him to the Train Staion. And He WAS HEAVY. Not because he was fat. Because of his Muscle...

She Finally got both of them and their stuff on the train. And then About 3 hours LAter (Gray was still out... What had Loki done too him?! Lucy wondered if Natsu was in the same state). She carried him to the guilde and Explained everything to Mira Jane. No one knew where he lived... BIG PROBLEM...

Juvia Offered to take him to her house but, everyone in the Guild agreed that was a bad idea, for a number of reasons. So Lucy was Elected to take him back to her house. She layed him on the couch and Pulled a blanket over him and then she had her shower and went to bed herself.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Gray's Pov_

I looked around. My head really hurt. Wait! I'm in lucy's Apartement. but How?

I remembered the fight between Me and Natsu and then Loki joined the fight after that, My mind goes blank. But I bet I won the fight...

"Gray!" I heard Lucy say with relief in her voice. I looked up at her and she ran over to me and huged me.

"What's up?" I asked a little confused obviously something had happened, I just couldn't remember what.

"What happened?" I asked her as I sat up and she sat next to me. She explained everything. How she had to carry me. I felt really bad for her as I'm not exactly Light...

But she seemed Really Pleased I was ok, But why?

And After what i heard, Natsu had Found out what he needed about the Dragons, So why was he And the Other Dragon Slayers still in the Capital? I had so many questions. Then I realised I was In My Boxers again. I ran Into the bathroom, trying to hide from a blushing Lucy. I know she goes all awkward when she see's me pratically naked. Which is Perfectally Understandable...

She knocked on the door and said she had some spare clothes I could borrow... The worrying thing is... WHY DOES SHE HAVE MALE CLOTHES IN HER HOUSE...

But I didn't care, I put them on and came out of the bathroom. I bumped into Lucy and Coffee When Down her top.

"S-s-s-sorry" I stuttered as i looked in her eyes. I was frozen and so was she. She looked at me. Our eyes Gazing in each others. Then I took a chance I leaned forward and went to kiss her only before I could the door flew open.

We jumped away from each other and looked at who opened the door...Only To see...

* * *

_Next Time ; "What are you doing here?" Gray asked as he looked at them in the Door Way . _

_ "But It never happened look! And I Anyway Nothing happened between us , so calm Dpwn Already" Lucy said worridly. She wasn't sure what to say or even how to react to this person standing in her door way. And the problem was that she really wanted to kiss Gray at that moment._

* * *

_**Well, that's it For chapter 6, Hope You enjoyed it...**_

_**Who do you think Is at the Door? please don't forget to vote either Gralu or Nalu... **_

_**Please Review and Thanks For reading x :) **_


	7. Tears

_**I do not Own Fairy Tail...**_

_**I have Had 2 People help me out with the whole 'Beta' Situation. So thank you. I'm not Using Beta For this Story as It's nearly done :'( **_

_**But For 'Then There was us' Another Chapter is Done and It has been Sent To my 'Beta Reader'. **_

_**Thanks To everyone reading this...**_

_**Please Enjoy and Review :)**_

* * *

_Previously; _

_S-s-s-sorry" I stuttered as i looked in her eyes. I was frozen and so was she. She looked at me. Our eyes Gazing in each others. Then I took a chance I leaned forward and went to kiss her only before I could the door flew open._

_We jumped away from each other and looked at who opened the door...Only To see..._

* * *

_ Normal Pov_

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked as he looked at them in the Door Way . There was a Silence. Everyone was shocked to see who they saw.

"G-gray?" The voice said. By this Point Both Lucy and Gray had jumped a mile from each other.

"What's he doing here?" A different voice asked. "what happened to Juvia?"

"Why are you Guy's at my Apartement?" Lucy asked. As the 2 entered.

"We've heard news from Jellal." The Voice said. The 2 people entered and then the light shon on them. They off their hoods and There infront of Gray and Lucy was Ultia and Meldy.

The two came in and sat down on Lucy's couch.

"Jellal, Told us the quest is over but Natsu has disappeared on a mission. Jellal said it was a mission from the king of Fiore, himself, Only the master knows of the mission. Gajil and Wendy have gone with Natsu along with the exceeds. Jellal and the other's will be coming back soon." Ultia stated showing hardly any emotion.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Asked Lucy a little confused and shocked from the whole thing.

"We thought, you needed to know. Lucy, I know you still love him bu, Know one know's when he'll be back..." Meldy said. Lucy nodded.

"Thanks, but I don't love Natsu anymore. He left me, remember?!" Lucy said trying not to show that she worried about him.

"Ok, We'll leave you two alone now" Meldy said getting up. Ultia got up and shot a funny look at gray. Then she smiled at him. They were like brother and sister along with Lyon, so she was probably just giving him funny looks about Lucy.

The two left and Lucy sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry" She said as she looked up at gray, who was only in his boxers again.

"Your clothes" She said as she giggled.

"What?! When did that happen?" He asked looking for his clothes. But he failed and he sat on the bed next to Lucy. "Why, you sorry Luce?" Gray asked pulling her into a hug.

"I was gonna kiss you" She whispered. You could hear the guilt in her voice.

"I was gonna kiss you too" Gray said pulling away from the hug and looking into her eyes. "And I'd still do it now". At this, Lucy blushed.

"But I won't because I know, YOu heart is already taken and I don't want to hurt you or I don't want to just be a step-in for Flame-Brain" Gray said getting up of the bed and walking to the window.

"What if I told you, you wouldn't be a step-in?" Lucy asked joining him. There was a short silence between them.

"Lucy, If you want us to be together, then I'd love it but you have to wait a bit and make sure you want me and not_ him_. Right now you need friends not A fill-in" Gray said Grabbing his coat.

"I'll see you at the guild tomorrow okay? Maybe we can go on a mission together?" Gray said calmly as he opened the door. Lucy walked over to him and she hugged him. He was right and she knew it. He was just going to be _Natsu's Replacement_ but she didn't want that. Gray pulled away from the hug and kissed her forehead and whispered 'goodbye'. He left and Lucy fell on her bed.

* * *

A tear fell down her face._ 'What was she doing_?' She Thought to herself. She was jus going to use her best friend like that. Her head was pretty messed up right now. She loved Natsu but at the same time she hated him. She hated him for leaving. She hated him for breaking her heart. he hated him for breaking his promise of not leaving her. She hated that she still loved him. But she still loved his stupidness. She loved his goofy smile. She loved that he would care for her. She loved that he was always there for her. But not anymore. He left without her. He broke her heart into a million pieces. She hated him for that but she couldn't stop loving him. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted things to go back to how they were. Before Natsu started looking for Igneel again. She felt so selfish but she wanted him back. That's all she wanted.

A tear slid down her face. She couldn't stop them from falling after that. The tears fell down her face, uncontrolably. She didn't want to cry, but her mother used to tell her _'Let it all out, Cry all your tears and then the pain will end. If it was meant to be, then it will come back around, if it wasn't it's best to know now then when it's too late. So cry your tears for tomorrow you will be happy, once again.'_ And as she remembered her mother, More tears fell. She hoped things would get better. She hoped that the pain of all this would end. She thought about Natsu and her mother and then her father came into her head. Her father. The one that treated her like dirt. The one who died while she was stuck on Tenero. The one she missed. More tears fell down her delicate cheek as she thought about everything. She wanted the tears to end as they seemed to go forever.

* * *

_Gray's Pov_

_In the Morning._

I felt bad after Last night. But I didn't want her to hurt anymore than she had to. I went to the guild about 9am. Normaly Lucy would be in here by now but she wasn't. Not a sign of her. So I went to her Apartement to see if she was ok. I was worried about her. I opened the door with the spare key mira gave me. Then I found Lucy lying asleep on her bed. Her tears had tear marks on them. she had been crying. A lot. I sat on the bed next to her and shook her carefully. She just moaned and turned over.

"Lucy, YOu have to get up" I said as I shook her again. Finally her eyes opened slowly. She looked at me confused but she must have figured I was checking on her as she didn't freak out...(For once ...). She got up and went to her closet. And then Disapeared to the bathroom. She didn't say a word. So I decided to make her bed for her and cook her some breakfast. I put down the plte of scrambled eggs and toast on the table next to a cup of coffee. Lucy walked in.

"What's this?" She asked walking over to me.

"Breakfast." I said cheerilly.

"You didn't have to Gray" She said. She thanked me and then Hugged me. I hated seeing Lucy like this, so I had to try and cheer her up. I sat at the table next to her.

"So, do you wanna go on a mission today?" I asked her as she quietly ate her breakfast. She nodded.

"I need to pay my rent soon" She moaned slightly.

"Don't you always?" I asked mocking her slightly. She laughed a little and then smiled.

"Gray, You don't have to do this you know." She told me.

"Do what?" I inquired.

"I mean, look after me and make sure I'm ok" She said. I smiled at her.

"Of course I do! You're My best friend!" I said enthousiastically. Which made her smile.

* * *

After Breakfast we headed to the guild. We looked at the Request board for a mission which would suit us.

I picked up a paper and showed it to Lucy.

_Galuna Island. Dark Mages have ruined our village, we need some strong Mages to capture them and take them to The Counsil for Prison. _

_35,000 Jewles. _

"Looks ok, and It's In Galuna Island!" Lucy said. She obviously remembered the S class mission we did there.

"So, You up for it?" I asked. She nodded and I showed it to Mira and she said that it was ok for us to do.

* * *

_Normal Pov._

_At the Port_

The two got a boat to the Island.

"What, I don't get is that they are Demon's right? can't they handle this alone?" Lucy asked. She was acting more like herself.

"I dunno, maybe they don' like violence" Gray said. They both laughed.

They finally arrived at the Island...

* * *

_MeanWhile, Natsu's Quest..._

_Normal Pov._

The 3 Dragon Slayers had just finished saying goodbye to the others. Then they left towards a Mountain.

"Why did you accept this anyways Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I can't go home yet." Natsu muttered but saying as he was with only Dragon Slayer's (and their exceeds) The others heard perfectally well.

"Why?" Happy asked flying up to Natsu.

"It's Lucy isn't it?" Carla asked flying down and sitting on Wendy's shoulder. Natsu didn't answer. He hated himself for hurting Lucy, So much so he felt he couldn't face her again.

* * *

_Next Time ; "Graaaaayyyyy!" Lucy screamed as he fell. _

_ She ran to him but was she to late? What could she do? She called Loki To help but he powers were weak now. A tear fell from her eye and onto his face as she sat next to him. She Blamed Her Self. Could she help now? She took hold of his hand and held it tight. _

_"I'm Sorry" She whispered..._

* * *

**_Thanks For reading :D _**

**_Please Review, I hope you enjoyed it x :) _**

**_Please still vote for who Lucy should end With either Gray or Natsu... _**

**_Next chapter, I will mention all Followers and people who favourite this story..._**

**_A new chapter for 'Then There was Us' Is on the way... _**

**_Thanks x :D _**


	8. The island Fight

_**Hey! Firstly I think I need to thank all the People Who are following and/or people who have favourited this Story so...**_

_**Favourited : Adri-Swan / NastuGrayStingandRogue'sWife / youdontknow**_

_**Following : Adri-Swan / Kida Hori / NatsuGrayStingandRogue'sWife / youdontknow**_

_**Thank you to everyone for reading this story so far x :) **_

_**A new chapter for 'Then there was us' Has just been sent to be BETAed so... :D**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail... **_

_**Enjoy :) **_

* * *

_Previously : "I was gonna kiss you". He was just going to be Natsu's Replacement but she didn't want that. Neither of them did. _

_"What, I don't get is that they are Demon's right? can't they handle this alone?" Lucy asked. She was acting more like herself._

_"I dunno, maybe they don' like violence" Gray said. They both laughed. They finally arrived at the Island..._

_"Why did you accept this anyways Natsu?" Wendy asked._

_"I can't go home yet." Natsu muttered_

* * *

_*Time Skip to Fighting the Dark Guild. (3 Days after Arriving at the Island)*_

_Normal Pov_

Lucy had already summond Loki and Taurus together. Now she understood why the Demons couldn't defeat them alone. Everyone was fighting together. The deamons + Lucy + Gray VS The Dark Guild. Some of the Deamons were seriously injured and some had even been killed. Now there were only 2 members of the dark guild left. Which was good but only Lucy and Gray were able to fight. And they didn't have much power left. They were both injured but they had no choice but continue fighting. Thuncrow (orignally from Grimoire Heart) was one of the last fighting along with Racer (origanlly part of Oracion Seis).

Lucy had barly any power left but she decided she had no choice but to use Urano Metria. She quickly summoned Gemini. Who transformed into a second Lucy.

"What are you doing Lucy?!" Called out Gray with worry in his voice.

"Just use your sheild when i began to talk ok?!" Lucy called out. He nodded and did as she said.

Lucy began saying the spell. And both Thuncrow and Racer stopped to see what she was doing. And why Gray was sheilding himself from her.

After her words stopped a bright light shot up into the Sky. This was Urano Metria. The most powerful a Celestial Mage could use. After the spell was used Lucy fell to the floor. Her magic had no affect on The two. Her magic had been cancelled but by who? Everyone else had been knocked out.

"Haha, you thought i was out cold.." A voice chuckled. Lucy turned her head to see who was laughing.

"Obra." She muttered. Lucy tried to stand up and help Gray as he was being attacked by the two at once.

"I open Thee gate of Virgo!" Lucy cried out and Virgo appeared. Lucy was pushing her power to the limit.

"Go...Help...Gray..." Lucy managed to say. She finally managed to stand back up. She took out her whip and walked over to gray and Virgo.

The fought the 3 Enemys and finally Racer was knocked out. Only Obra and Thuncrow left.

"Where the heck is Flame Brain when you need him?!" Gray muttered to himself as he ducked another flame from Thuncrow.

* * *

He heard a scream from Lucy as she got punshed in the stomach. He turned to her to help but in that split second a flame came flying at him. He didn't see it. It hit him. As if that wasn't enough, Obra came over and kicked him in the stomach and Gray fell to the Ground. Blood appeared from all over his cut and bruised body. Lucy screamed his name as he fell.

With the two Mages on the floor it was left to the demons to fight. They were badly injured but it was clear Lucy and Gray could no longer fight. Lucy sat up and crawled to Gray who was lying in pain on the floor. She saw his damaged body on the floor. She sat on her knees near his body. Tears began to form in her eyes. What could she do? She tried called Loki To help but her powers were too weak now. A tear fell from her eye and onto his face as she sat next to him. She Blamed Her Self. Could she help now? She took hold of his hand and held it tight.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as another tear fell down her face and onto his cold body. She kept hold of his hand and her head fell onto his chest. She was badly injured too but she didn't care. She just wanted Gray to be ok. Tears came pouring from her eyes. She didn't want things to end like this. She loved him, she really did. She figured it out not long after they got here. He was the one who was always there for her.

"I'm So sorry Gray. I love you. Please wake up" She cried.

* * *

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Loki. And a demon. Loki Picked up Lucy and carried her away from the scene with the Demon carrying Gray. They took the two into the village where it was safe. They were laied onto beds. One beside the other.

The last thing Lucy could remember was her Wounds being treated.

...

* * *

_*A few hours Later*_

"Lucy?" A sweet calm voice asked. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see a yound demon girl standing next to her bed. She also noticed the sun rising. She must have fell asleep. She forced a smile at the girl.

"How's Gray?" Was the first thing Lucy said. The Girl moved aside to show Gray who had now opened his eyes and who was sitting up reading something. Lucy's Eye's Lit up. She jumped up forgetting about her wounds. She nearly fell to the floor but the girl caught her and helped her walk to Gray's bed. She sat down on the side of the bed with tears of Joy in her eyes. She hugged Gray tight.

After the hug ended, Gray smiled at her. "I love you too..." He said. Lucy looked at him confused.

"Last night. I heard you." He replied calmly not showing his pain. A tear fell down her cheek. As she fell back into his arms.

"Don't ever leave me? ok?" she whispered embrassingGray Tighter. Gray smiled to himself and held her tigheter.

"I won't." He promised. He pulled away from the hug and then Kissed her softly on her lips . He sat back next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She was so glad he was ok.

"I thought I lost you." Lucy whimpered.

"Nope! YOu're stuck with me Luce!" Gray chuckled as he saw the wounds on Lucy. She was pretty badly hurt. He smiled at how strong she really was.

They stayed like this for a while and Gray was about to get up but he noticed Lucy still had her head on his shoulder. He looked at her to find she had driffted back of to sleep. He smiled and kissed her head and he lay his head on the back of the bed and he driffted off too.

* * *

_Next Time : "What happened to you two?" She questionned in horror. _

_"N-natsu?" She asked shocked and confused _

_"Why did you do that?" He asked giving a death Glare..._

* * *

**_Thanks For reading _**

**_I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_A new chapter coming soon x _**

**_Please Review :D_**


	9. The Return

Hey, Chapter 9, I think that this may be the final Chapter...I'm sure yet though but it will definatly be finished in 1 or 2 chapters...

Thanks to everyone for supporting this story x

This chapter's going to be a little different as It looks like the last one...

I Don't own Fairy Tail.

I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**_Previously : _**_"Don't ever leave me? ok?" she whispered embrassing Gray Tighter. "I won't."_

_"I thought I lost you." Lucy whimpered._

_"Nope! YOu're stuck with me Luce!" Gray chuckled_

* * *

_Normal Pov _

Lucy and Gray decided that they had to get back to the guild. It had been 2 Day's now since the fight. The counsil had arrested the Dark Guild and the village had been saved. But the two mages from Fairy Tail were still badly injured. They took a boat back to Magnolia early morning and arrived at the port at about lunch time. They walked down the street to the guild , hand in hand. It seemed like such a long walk to the two who were injured but in real time it took them 5 minuites. They stood at the door of the guild.

"It's been nearly a week." Gray muttered. They were only meant to be gone a few days. Lucy looked up at Gray and kissed him on his cheek.

"I wonder how they'll react..." Lucy asked hopeing that they would take it well. The two exchanged smiles and pushed open the doors together. They walked slowly up to the bar. They would have walked quicker but their wounds still hurt when they moved. They sat down on bar stools. Mira watched as this happened. Her face full of shock.

"What happened to you two?" She questionned in horror as she saw their wounds.

"Our mission didn't go to well." Lucy said feeling annoyed that they were nearly beaten.

"You look in so much pain!" Mira cried out.

"We're fine, Right Luce?" Gray smiled at Lucy. She nodded back and lay her head on his shoulder. Mira's face that was just a second ago in horror, lit up.

"Are you two...Together?" She asked grinning like mad. Both Gray and Lucy began to blush the colour of Erza's hair.

"Awwwww that's so cute!" Mira called out, leaving reality and going into 'Mira-Land'...

Everyone then came running over to the new couple asking questions. This lasted for about a week or so.

* * *

_*Time Skip - 2 Months Later* _

_Normal Pov_

Lucy walked into the Guild like normal to find Gray talking to loki.

"Loki?!" She asked sitting down at the table. She sat next to gray who istantly stopped his conversation to kiss her and then take her hand.

"Princess..." Loki began as he pouted. "Why'd you choose him over me?" Loki asked like a little kid. Lucy chuckled.

"I'm in love with him that's why!" Lucy said as Gray put his arm around her. "Anyways Loki, What are you doing here? Again, without me summoning you..." Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"Ummm..well you see..." Was all Loki said and then he disappeared which caused the two lovers to laugh.

Gray Pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and then her hand moved on it's on up into his hair as she began to play with is Raven Coloured hair.

"Awww look they're Making out!" Mira shouted out pointing to the couple. Everyone looked at them and 'awww'ed. Lucy felt a blush creep onto her face but she just continued what she was doing.

Then The guild doors flung open.

"WE'RE BACK!" A voice shouted. Then 3 people walked in with 3 Exceeds flying by their side. Natsu was back. The guild was full of excitement but Gray and Lucy were unkown to all of this as their lips were still glued to each others.

But Natsu saw everyone looking at something so he looked over. He saw them. His face dropped in horror.

"L-l-l-l-lucy?!" He stuttered.

Lucy and Gray seperated to see the 3 Dragon slayers standing before them.

"N-natsu?" She asked shocked and confused, she couldn't believe he was back.

"What are you doing?" He asked glaring at Gray. There was silence in the guild.

"I SAID WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH LUCY, YOU STUPID ICE B*****D!?" Natsu screamed. This made shivers gone down nearly everyone's back.

"Um, I-i-i w-was k-k-kissing h-h-her.." Gray stuttered ,this was the only time, he could actulary say he was scared of Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" He asked giving a death Glare at Gray. There was still silence in the guild as everyone watched the scene unfolding.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

Natsu Was back. After so long... And he was mad at me and Gray that was clear.

"NAtsu, Calm down!" I said sitting so close to Gray, I was practically on his knee.

"Why were you making out with this Ice Stripper?" Natsu asked annoyed with an dark aura forming around him. To be honest I was scared and I could tell so was Gray as he held me tighter to him.

"Because I-i-i L-l-l-love h-h-him." I stuttered as I looked at the floor. I just knew he wouldn't take this well but I thought he was over me know...

I looked up at Natsu and he had taers in his eyes.

"I love you Luce!" He said.

_{I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts }_

That very sentance he just said made my heart break to a million pieces. I felt tears appear in the corner of my eyes and I felt Gray's hold me tighten. Silence was all you could hear. Everyone was waiting for my reply. After a some time I finally got the strenght to tell him how I felt.

"You broke my heart and left. You left and I thought you weren't coming back. I waited but You never came." Tears began falling. "I needed you and you were nowhere to be seen. Gray he knew how I felt. He was there for me when I needed him. He waited for me to follow my heart. He waited so long and I finally realised you didn't care about me anymore, that if you did you wouldn't have left. I finally started getting back to normal." More taers fell as I stood up and faced him. "Then I started hanging with Gray a lot more. We were both alone. No one knew how we felt. Both our hearts were crushed by the one's we onced loved." My tears kept streaming but I couldn't stop them Falling. Everyone stood and watched me. "I fell for him like he fell for me. I nearly got him killed but he still loves me! He promised never to leave me like You did! And I love him so much! That's why I was kissing him!" I shouted the last part then I ran out of the Guild.

_{And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start }_

I didn't want to hurt Natsu but he needed to know how he hurt me. He needed to know the truth! But he said he loved me. It made the pain come back. The pain in my heart I had when he first left. It was all back. But now it was hurting more than before. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how I felt anymore. I thought I was just sorting my head out and then he come's back and tell's me he loves me. I Love Gray.

I ran to My apartement and Fell on my bed as more tears continued to fall.

_{'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart } _

* * *

_Normal Pov_

_*Back at the Guild* _

Gray got up after Lucy left. NAtsu was still frozen in his place. Gray was annoyed and hated NAtsu for making Lucy Cry. He got up and muttered something only Gray and NAtsu heard. Then He punshed Natsu in his face. But natsu didn't react. He just stayed frozen in his place. Gray ran out the guild. It had started raining. He ran straight To Lucy's APartement and Climed in through the window. He saw Lucy on her bed. He noticed she was Crying. A lot. He rushed over to her and sat next to Lucy who was lying on her stomach and he made her sit up. She sat up so she was sitting next to him. She fell into his arms. He embrassed her tightly rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Lucy." He whispered. Lucy sniffed as her tears began to end and then she looked at him in the eyes. "If you still love him, be with him." GRay whispered. Even though that it would kill him if Lucy left him, he only wanted her to be happy. That's what really mattered to him. He forced a smile and Lucy just gazed in his eyes before muttering "I love you Gray Fullbuster." Then she fell back into his tight Embrasse.

* * *

_Gray's Pov_

I wasn't sure how Lucy Felt but her head must be pretty messed up now. I know in the end she'll probably choose Flame Brain but What can I do? I just want her to be happy. I guess if she's happy so am I. There's no good fighting for her if she doesn't love me anymore. This was running through my head when I told her that I wouldn't stop her being with him. She just stared into my Eyes. Then she muttered "I love you Gray Fullbuster." Then she fell back into my arms. I couldn't help but smile to myself and then I Hugged her tighter. I loved her so much. No! Infact I loved her with all my heart. And I don't know what I'd do if she chose him. But I just have to hold on to those precious moments we shared together.

"YOu know Lucy, I'll always Be here for you, No matter what you decide to do. I'll always be here to listen. I'll be there if you need a hug or someone to talk to or if you need cheering up..." I told her and She moved even closer to me.

_{The demons are screaming so loud in your head  
You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised  
But nothing's too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you}_

About 15/20 Minuites Later, Lucy let go of me. We sat on the bed. And now with our backs against the wall. She WAs still sitting next to me and she now had her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so Lucky to have you Mr. Fullbuster." She said as she smiled. I put my arm around her.

"I think it's the other way round Luce, And start like Juvia!" I joked. She laughed and sat up and looked at me.

She slowly leaned closer to me and soon placed her lips on mine. She kissed me softly. Soon our Tongues met. Her hands had soon apeared around my neck and I Put my arms and wrapped them around her waist. She got closer to me as the kiss got more intense.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The kiss went from a soft kiss into a passionate make out session. They Soon pulled away for air.

"Gray..." Lucy said trying to breath. "You...Promised...To...never...leave...me...and... I...will...never...ever...leave...you" She said as she pecked him on the lips. Gray smiled.

"So is that saying you want to stay with me Luce?" Gray asked. She nodded.

"I love you Miss Heartfillia..." Gray said as he kissed he softly again. They just couldn't stop kissing Each other!

Lucy pulled away and looked seriously at Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster will you marry me?" She asked seriosuly. Gray looked at her shocked before nodding his head slowly.

"Wait is 'The' Gray fullbuster speechless?!" Lucy laughed.

"Are you serious Luce?" GRay asked concerned, making sure she wasn't joking.

"Gray, I love you and I don't ever want to loose you." Lucy said. Gray smiled.

"Then yes!" He said as he kissed her lips. But they were interuptted by a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu." Lucy said in shock.

"I'm sorry Luce , I get that you love Gray now and Well, Congrats and I hope we can all stay friends." Natsu replied hopefully. Lucy and Gray smiled and nodded.

"Wait 'congrats'?!" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and explained that he heard the conversation. Natsu sat on Lucy's bed. On the other side of Lucy.

"So did you find Igneel?" Lucy asked. NAtsu told the 2 about the Hologram and everything.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gray asked Natsu to be his best man. Lucy, Gray and NAtsu were still best friends even though Gray and Lucy were engaged. He slowly delt with it and found a new love of his own. The guild was happy for the newly engaged Couple and the Newly formed couple...

Natsu and Lisanna.

_{Your touch, your kiss  
I can't resist }_

_{When I'm with you, yeah  
You, yeah  
It feels just like the first time }_

{_I've been going crazy_  
_Cause everything we do_  
_Makes me feel so amazing } _

* * *

**_Thanks For reading, So this is the Final Chapter :'(..._**

**_Thank's for raeding and I hope you enjoyed it..._**

**_Please Review... _**

**_I don't own the Song's they are ; Fix a heart by Demi Lovato , Carry YOu by Union J and First Time by Big Time Rush. _**

**_I don't Own FAiry Tail ... _**

**_And Thanks to everyone who followed and/Or favorited this story :D _**


End file.
